This invention relates in general to golf training aids and deals more particularly with an improved golf swing training device of a type which is attached to the shaft of a golf club and adapted to make contact with a predetermined portion of a golfer's body when he swings the club in a proper manner. The device is particularly adapted to aid a golfer to develop a proper backswing.
Devices of the aforedescribed type have been heretofore available for monitoring a golfer's swing, generally provide audible or visible signals to indicate predetermined club swing conditions and generally requires either a connection between the golf club and a portion of the golfer's body or sustained contact between an attachment carried by the golf club and a part of the golfer's body during a substantial portion of his swing. Typical training devices of the aforedescribed general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,812 to Lorang, issued May 17, 1977 and 3,954,271 to Tredway, Sr., issued May 4, 1976. However, it is obvious that any auxiliary training device which requires connection between the golf club and a part of the golfer's body or which must remain in contact with the golfer's body during a portion of his swing may impair or otherwise interfere with the golfer's normal swing pattern and interfere with his concentration. At least one such device has been provided for indicating that a golf club is properly positioned at the end of the backswing by touching contact with the user's body. This device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,955 to Glancey. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable golf swing training device which does not require connection between a portion of the golfer's body and club and which makes contact with the golfer's body only after a proper backswing has been fully executed.